rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Greis Stalin
Appearance Standing at least a head above almost anyone else, Greis is an imposing man, with shaggy gray hair with matching gray eyes. Incredibly well built, Greis' defining characteristic is his size and stature. Despite looking intimidating, he typically wears an inviting smile on his rugged face. Greis wears a heavy gray jacket over a black undershirt. A large silver backpack that holds Dust packs as well as various other things rests on his broad shoulders. On his belt are several straps that hold his weapon, as well as ammo refills. Finally, dark gray pants tucked into heavy boots complete his wardrobe. Personality Best described as a gentle giant, Greis is, above all, incredibly friendly to most people. While not particularly talkative, he tends to act as a mediator to his more hot-headed teammates. While he may initially seem unapproachable, starting a conversation reveals a very soft man with a very hard exterior. While he may be a calm and gentle person, his personality completely reverses when talking to people that he deems to not be worth his time. Notably, people that treat others as lesser beings turns him hostile and confrontational. Thunder Centaurea Weapon Type: Heavy Artillery Rotating Maul/HARM. Weapon Derivation: War Ax/Mounted Tank Gun A fitting weapon for his size, the Thunder Centaurea is a truly titanic weapon only wielded by those with strength to spare. A devastating combination of a turret and an ax, it takes the appearance of a large hollow ax blade resting on a thick handle. Opposite of the blade is a short rotating tank turret, with an incredibly large caliber ammunition, which is kept within the hollow blade of the ax. The turret is capable of rotating 360 degrees around, and 180 degrees forward, and each shot adds devastating force to each swing. The Thunder Centaurea is a cumbersome weapon, and to be carried around, it requires a large, thick case that is carried on Greis' back. Abilities Greis' size is his greatest strength. He can easily lift his incredibly heavy weapon as well as any other object nearby. However, due to the weight of it, as well as his large size, he is pretty slow compared to other fighters. A speedy enemy can easily gain the upper hand if he can not counter. Unrelated to fighting, Greis is a well rounded handyman. He enjoys tinkering with machines, and enjoys building and construction. Fighting Style Greis does not waste time when fighting. At a range, he utilizes the tank turret to fire high caliber rounds, and at close range, he uses heavy swings augmented with tank fire to take down enemies. He has a tendency to lose focus on everything but the enemy, and will ignore minor injuries and other enemies until the current target is finished. Trivia *Greis is derived from 'gris,' the Spanish word for Gray. Stalin is a German last name derived from 'Stahl,' the German word for Steel. *Thunder Centaurea is named after the thundering sound when the turret is fired, and ''Centaurea Cineraria, ''a silver flower. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Reix's stuff Category:Team GRAE Category:Pending Character